


ρoisonous υs

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Character Study, Descent into Madness, Fights, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate, M/M, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment si fort.De la plus forte des passions à la plus grande des haines.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	ρoisonous υs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [ғour, symbol σf ∂eath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063805) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



ʙʟᴇᴀᴄʜ

* * *

**④**

La chose la plus folle c'est qu'ils s'aiment. Mais ce n'est pas seulement fou, quoique fou est un adjectif qui leur correspond bien au vu du temps qu'il passe à se le faire devenir l'un comme l'autre, c'est plutôt expressément, totalement, complètement déraisonnable. Parce que leur façon de se prouver leur amour est peut-être mauvaise, eu égard de tous les couples parfaitement normaux.

Ils s'aiment, oh, il s'aiment, mais ils se détestent profondément aussi; c'est des sentiments qu'ils ne peuvent pas nier. Les disputes sont plus violentes que celles des autres et il n'y a pas forcément de réconciliations. Ils font les choses chacun de leur côté. L'université assiste même à leurs déchirements comme la fois où Nico a tenté de se faire pardonner de son compagnon et s'est retrouvé avec la phrase très sympathique : " _Suck my balls, honey_ " en réponse.

Que de jours qu'ils ont passé séparément après cette altercation. Il avait déjà fallu que l'allemand prenne sur lui pour venir s'excuser, la réaction de son petit-ami l'avait mis hors de lui et il l'avait ignoré pendant plus de deux semaines. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était la fin de leur couple. Ou non.

Ils se sont retrouvés de manière opportune, se manquant terriblement et finalement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kevin s'était excusé convenablement de son comportement. Et les voilà repartis pour les montagnes russes.

* * *

**③**

La jalousie est un terrible poison pour n'importe quelle paire. Pour eux c'est pire. Que Nico soit dans la même faculté que Daniel n'arrange rien, même si l'australien n'a d'yeux que pour un certain néerlandais. Nombre de disputes finissent toujours sur le même sujet et il est si fatigué, terriblement fatigué de la même rengaine.

Il veut pouvoir se perdre, rêver un peu d'une vie heureuse, loin de ce poids qui leur pèse constamment.

C'est violent. Ils s'offrent des fleurs. Ils s'offrent des coups. Bleus qui fleurissent sur leurs corps pour diverses raisons et ça le rend triste, profondément triste de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour les aider. Or, il a la solution.

* * *

**②**

Il remercie son ami platement. Il prépare le repas, à son tour, comme ils l'ont prévu depuis longtemps. Kevin rentre sans lui accorder un regard, c'est une habitude ces derniers soirs et ça lui fait mal. Il en a assez. Il est temps d'en finir. Il l'aime. Il l'aime de tout son cœur alors qu'il l'observe boire son verre, sans un soupçon. 

Il l'aime, il l'aime profondément alors qu'il l'observe écarquiller des yeux, s'étouffer rapidement, tendre la main vers lui une dernière fois. Main qu'il saisit au vol et embrasse, laissant cette dernière image à son bien-aimé. Ils se reverront. Peut-être.

* * *

**①**

Il vient s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé, tranquillement, contre celui qu'il aime, avant de prendre une grande respiration et d'avaler son verre.

**Author's Note:**

> un amour tellement fort, tellement passionné, qui conduit à la mort. Une tragédie prononcée, un drame amoureux. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, ici le nous a une fois de plus pris une place plus importance si ce n'est qu'ils sont deux à disparaître. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
